Pravda-Comunachx Standoff
The Pravda-Comunachx Standoff is an ongoing war between the Comunachxs and their allies against Pravda larpers and fascists. Precedents The first precedent of the war was Xordx banning Faul and all of his friends from Pravda for no reason other than "I don't like them very much". This sparked an internal conflict in the Pravda staff, which was mostly just RaulPellegrinVEVO rightfully complaining about this unfair change. Splitting Raul got kicked from Pravda the October of 2019 for "suspected collaboration" with Pravda's enemy and never bothered to return, as he called it an "ass server". The change was made final when Shchors said that he'd "never let him return ever again" and that they needed to "defeat the PRJ to rub the victory all over the autist revisionist faces", not knowing that he was making a fool of himself. Raul's 2019 Coup In late December 2019, one of Xordx's accounts got suspended. When informed of this, Faul said, in a voice chat, that'd it's be "funny" to "pretend to be him to get admin". The next day, Raul renamed one of his alts to "RedNationalist01" and joined Pravda, pretending to be Xordx's new account, and claimed that the old one got suspended. Shchors foolishly believed this and gave said alt admin, not knowing that this would become a huge mistake for him later on. Later that same day, Xordx came online on his Hazbol Killer 2.0 account, and Raul panicked. While in a voice call with Faul, he couped the server and deleted every channel and attempted to set the logo to furry porn before he was banned by Shchors, who was absoluetly STEAMING at what Raul had done. Lots of slurs and other pieces of colorful language (e.g. "spic", "degenerate") were thrown around in the welcome chat that day. They then proceeded to talk shit about Raul, one of them even threatening to "get his IP" and "call the Chilean police on his ass", not knowing that: * Raul could, and in fact did, report him for threatening to doxx him, for which he got his account removed. * Couping discord server's isn't against any sort of Chilean law, the fuck were the police gonna do? Arrest him for hurting their feewings? Tag Wars The Comunachxs have taken advantage of the fact that those IDIOTS in Pravda have no clue on how to use the NotSoBot tag system, and thus they have set their usernames to some, very, uh, ''interesting ''tags. * .t Comradenothing - The phrase "African-Americans are smelly" repeated verious times. * .t Xordx - A Japanese style drawing depicting a female Nazi in a compromising position. * .t The_Soviet_Saiyan - A copypasta written by Raul himself. * .t Shchors - An meme depicting Shchors as Pinochet, throwing his enemies out of a helicopter, along with a caption portraying him as a Nazi. * .t HazbolKiller2.0 - A Japanese style drawing depitcing a Japanese girl with her organs ripped out. * .t WarHistory - The phrase "I am a homosexual". HACKERMAN Xordx and Shchors have threatened to "track down" and "DDoS" Raul https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668172005266161701/670253341024190484/unknown.png on account of them not being able handle the neutron style. He has responded to this declaration by calling them "a bunch of monkeys with ADHD" who "couldn't DDoS someone if their larpy books depended on it", due to "the fact that they're probably too busy trying to get their nuts out of the blender to even Google what DDoSing is". When asked to comment, Faul said that "Xordx probably doesn't know the difference between windows and androidOS" https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668172005266161701/670268625621352449/unknown.png. Trash Talking A frequent "attack" that Shchors and Xordx are known to practice is to make shitty attempts at trying to bring Raul down with half-assed roasts. What these STUPIDS do not realize is that Raul has infiltrated the shit out of their ass server with alts. Some of these usuries include: * Raul is a Nazi. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/632317714932957194/671497208465457210/unknown.png * Raul is a Zoophiliac. * Raul hates Communist Weeb, co-owner of the server. https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/639192555589992450/671493550277656586/unknown.png * Raul believes in Identity Politics. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/639192555589992450/671493818054606858/unknown.png * Raul is a Pinochetist. * Raul is a transphobe. None of these have any sort of logical backing whatsoever besides "I don't like Raul, I don't like X, therefore Raul is X." References